


Worth It

by maxinehouse



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxinehouse/pseuds/maxinehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set during Investigations, I took some liberties with dialog here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Investigations, I took some liberties with dialog here.

"Great. Just great!" Tom mumbled to himself. "Of all the stupid things you've done in your life, Paris, and there have been plenty. This has got to be the stupidest, most fool hearty, illogical one of them all." Tom kept up the monologue as he ran through the corridors of the Kazon vessel. 

"Who in hell did you think you were impressing by volunteering for this suicide mission? Oh sure, Janeway promised that everyone would know that I played the hero, not that it's going to matter." 

He dropped and rolled out of the way of a phaser blast. "Fuck that was too close."

Gathering himself to his feet again, Tom made his way to where he believed the shuttle bay was. "You think they have a shuttle just waiting for you to escape in, Paris?" He snorted. "Knowing that bitch, Seska, she's probably trying to abandon ship too. Well, I'll be damned if *that's* going to happen."

Tom chuckled to himself, he wasn't even sure if he was going to make it off the ship alive. How he was going to stop Seska was beyond his thinking at the moment. 

More phaser fire in his direction forced Tom to run faster. His brain doing double time as well. 

"God, what an idiot! Stupid fool! All this trouble just to prove I'm worthy? And for what? He'll probably think that I did it just to show off." Tom shook that thought out of his head. He couldn't think about the First Officer of Voyager right now. He'd end up doing something even more moronic, like offering Seska a lift, just to get out in one piece. 

"If I… no, when I make it back, the big guy is going to get a good swift kick in his ass. That is after, I kick myself in the ass for agreeing with Janeway and Tuvok to do this."

Finally, Tom found a shuttle and was able to take off. Of course, the Kazon started firing on him. 

Once he cleared the vessel he opened a channel to Voyager.

"Paris to Voyager."

"Voyager here." Janeway's voice filled the shuttle.

"Captain."

"Tom, you're breaking up! Who? Tell me who it is."

A volley of torpedoes hit Tom's shuttle.

"FUCK! Would you give me a break here? I'm trying to send a message," Tom yelled out irrationally.

"Jonas… Michael Jonas…" 

The transmission was cut off as another blast from the Kazon ship hit Tom's shuttle, throwing into the console and knocking him unconscious. 

The next time Tom was aware, he found himself in Sickbay on Voyager. He sighed; feeling somewhat pleased with himself. Voices nearby brought his attention to his commanding officers. 

"Welcome back, Lieutenant," Janeway smiled. 

"Thank you, Captain. Jonas?"

"Is dead." She informed him. 

"Good." 

Chakotay was unusually silent and Tom couldn't help be feel more than a little nervous. Almost certain of what the First Officer would say, when he decided to speak. 

"Glad you're all right, Lieutenant," Chakotay whispered.

Tom, shocked, let out the breath he was holding. "Thank you, Sir."

"Well, we'll leave you to rest for now, Lieutenant," Janeway stated. " Good work, by the way."

"Thank you, Captain." Tom couldn't help but smile. He was quite pleased with him, for once.

As Janeway and Chakotay made to leave, Chakotay stepped up to Tom's bed and leaned in.

"We *will* be discussing your insane perception of how to prove yourself worthy soon, Tom." 

Was it Tom's imagination or was there a hint of mischief in the other man's eyes.

"Insanity is relative, Chakotay. It's all about delivery," Tom winked.

Chakotay laughed as he left Sickbay.

Tom sat for a moment, staring at the doors. "Oh yeah, it was worth it," Tom laughed.


End file.
